Hallow Hearts
by lolo14998
Summary: A warning to anyone brave enough to read this; This is not a happy story with a happy ending…This is the dark, romantic, and sin filled love and hate story of the Pureblood prince and princess themselves.
1. Prologue

**Bold: **Dark, painful, sinister, and mad voices.

_Italics: Thoughts_

_**Ok! Thanks for reading my VK story. **_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hino-san. I own nothing! **_

_**FIRST VK FIC THAT IS NOT A POEM! PLEASE NO FLAMING AND SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! **_

_**~**VK**~**_

_Kaname, _her heart calls out to him, _I'm…I'm so sorry!_

_Yuuki_, His heart calls out. _My dear girl, my love... Where are you?_

Cross Yuuki, she who is not who she seems. This is the story of her love, her loss, and her life.

A warning to anyone brave enough to read this; This is not a happy story with a happy ending…This is the dark, romantic, and sin filled love and hate story of the Pureblood prince and princess themselves.

_**~I'll show you a dark dream…tonight, my love~**_


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Voices

_**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE ALREADY READ THE MANGA!**_

_**Now, in this chappy Rido appears. In the manga Rido remains on earth only but his remains, but he can't do much more than talk dirty to out characters. Just wanted to point that out if anyone was confused! **_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hino-san. I own nothing! **_

_**FIRST VK FIC THAT IS NOT A POEM! PLEASE NO FLAMING AND SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! **_

_**~**VK**~**_

Kuran Kaname, he who's heart has been abused recklessly over the centuries. He is the one who can, and will, change everything.

He is the one, who was always the one and only, for her.

The first, and the last.

_**~I'll show you a dark dream…tonight, my love~**_

**~Present, Kaname~**

"Yuuki," Kaname breaths out, his long, delicate fingers gently spread against the cold glass of the window he stands by. His wine colored eyes sad, longing for her sweet return.

_She must return to me on her own accord…_

"**No matter how much you wish for her return, Kaname?" **The menacing voice sweeps thru the night, sending chills through the already cold, and very hallow, castle.

Kaname stares ahead, completely ignoring the presence of his deceased uncle. _Troublesome pest…_** "Come, Kaname. Don't speak so low to your elder." **Rido teasingly scolds him, his dark and twisted aura winding trough the room like poison smoke.

"Was that meant to be a pun, dearest uncle?" Kaname finally acknowledges his uncle, but still dose not looking up from the window.

Up from her fading footprints in the snow.

Rido laughs his sinful, deep laugh. The sick sound of it echoing painfully in the room.** "Maybe, but that is not why I am here," **he pauses, and Kaname can feel his mismatching eyes room his body, but he remains a silent shadow by the window. **"you made her leave again? Tisk, tisk, Kaname. Not so good with the ladies?" **His uncle snickers and Kaname's hand balls into a fist at the window, his eyes narrowing.

"She left on her own accord." Even Kaname heard the hollowness in his voice..

"**Stop trying to convince yourself of that. You know it's a lie, as do I. You made her leave," **his body curls and slithers around to stand beside Kaname like disgusting, sickly smelling smoke. Leaning inand whispering in Kaname's ear he chuckles silently **"you wanted her to leave you. You hated the fact that she would fit so well together with the hunter, you felt guilty. You felt like you forced her onto you. Onto your world. You. Made. Her. Leave."**

The glass under Kaname fist shatters, cutting in to his hand. As fast as a striking snake, Kaname spins towards the remains of his uncle. "Silence, you arrogant basterd!" And with that he stomps away, out of his own room, leavening behind a madly laughing Rido.

"**Poor Kaname, I hoped that you would realize that you could never clip the wings off you innocent little bird." **Sighing, but still wearing an arrogant smirk, he declares to himself "**My work here is done…" **And with that, he fades into the darkness of the night.


	3. Chapter 2: The New Year

_**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE ALREADY READ THE MANGA!**_

_**Now, in this chappy SARA appears. It's really just dealing with Yuuki's turmoil over Zero, and it's also explaining the beginning to why Yuuki left.**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hino-san. I own nothing! **_

_**FIRST VK FIC THAT IS NOT A POEM! PLEASE NO FLAMING AND SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! **_

_**~**VK**~**_

Kuran Kaname, he who's heart has been abused recklessly over the centuries. He is the one who has the power to change everything.

He is the one, who was always the one, for her.

The first and her last.

Kuran Yuuki, she who changed the vampire world and his.

She is his other half, his love, his sister…

And, maybe, his death.

_**~I'll show you a dark dream…tonight, my love~**_

**~Past, a few hours, Yuuki~**

Kuran Yuuki's hands ran out to the side, gripping the soft velvety surface around her. Groaning quietly, she gracefully moves herself into a sitting position, her unruly locks hanging around her like a second, soft, blanket. Her wine colored eyes scan the dark room, landing on the open balcony doors, the red curtains blowing inward from the soft breeze.

Quietly, she leans up, stepping off the large king sized bed, her bare feet hitting the shockingly cold floor.

_It's going to snow, _thought the Pureblood, as she walked to the balcony, stareing up at the frosty winter sky. _The first snow of this New Year._

Spinning around, as graceful and sly as a winter fox, she charged quietly out the door. Yuuki's raced down the stairs, feet partially soaring, her light blue nightgown blowing out behind her as she ran.

_I'll surprise Onii-Sama by making breakfast! _She knew they didn't have to eat, and when they did they normally had chefs to prepare the meal, but Yuuki want to make this meal just for her older brother.

Rounding the corner, past many room she ran past her brother's office, halting when a voice on the other side of the door said her name. Cracking the door ever so quietly, Yuuki peered in.

"She's fine, thank you for asking, Sara." Kaname said, motionless. She could tell that she had been spotted by the way he straightened, refusing to look toward the door that made her invisible.

Inside, her older brother sat in a chair by his long desk, across him Yuuki could barley make out the back of a woman's light blond head, her hair flowing far past the chair, brushing the floor.

She woman, Sara, giggled in response. "Come on Kaname, tell me truly, how is the young girl? Is she fitting your taste well?" The way she said _taste _but a sick feeling in Yuuki's chest, making her feel almost like she was some kind of food, only food, ready to eat then to discard.

Kaname smiled but it never reached his eyes, and got up, extending a hand towards Sara. "I think its time you leave, Shirabuki-San." Somehow, the way his sweet melodic voice was tuned, it sounded un-rude, but still like a threat.

She didn't move. "Kaname, please," She waved a hand dismissively "now tell me true, is she? Or," She paused to smile harshly "is she still in love with that hunter?"

Kaname didn't so much as flinch, Yuuki, on the other hand, winced painfully. _Zero, she's talking about Zero…_

"Shirabuki, please follow me, I shall show you out." With that the girl sighed and shook her head, standing and taking his hand. Yuuki silently moved behind the door as it opened, hiding behind it, and fighting tears from slipping.

Yuuki could hear Sara-san pause and the door closed behind them, she turned and nodded to Yuuki, who now stood exposed in the hallway, as if she had been part of there conversation. "Have a good night, Yuuki-chan." Then she followed a silent Kaname to the door.

As soon as Kaname shut the door she ran into the soft embrace of his arms, feeling the security that was almost childish as she cried.

Kaname just picked her up bridal style, letting her cry into his black silk shirt, as he walked slowly up the stairs to her room.

"Onii-Sama, don't leave." She cried to him as he set her on the bed, nodding Kaname sat on the bed, holding her small form as she cried, gently petting her hair.

Soon, Yuuki's tearful eyes fluttered closed, her sobs quieting, and the hands gripping his shirt released there death hold. Sighing, Kaname leaned forward and kissed her forehead, fingers brushing the cool tears away from her face. "Yuuki, you put yourself trough so mush misery, when will you learn?" With a soft smile, Kaname left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

And he never even guessed what he would awake up to the next night.


	4. Chapter 3: Emotions

_**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE ALREADY READ THE MANGA!**_

_**You now find out why our dear Yuuki left! *Evil laugh* In the next chapter! This is just explaining Yuuki's keeling on leavening. **_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hino-san. I own nothing! **_

_**FIRST VK FIC THAT IS NOT A POEM! PLEASE NO FLAMING AND SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! **_

_**~**VK**~**_

Kuran Kaname, he who's heart has been abused recklessly over the centuries. He is the one who has the power to change everything.

He is the one, who was always the one, for her.

The first and her last.

Kuran Yuuki, she who changed the vampire world and his.

She is his other half, his love, his sister…

And, maybe, his death.

They are the people this dark, sinful world revolves around, and yet, they share the most innocent feeling for each other.

Will love light there darkened path, or burn out both of there flames faster than anyone could of thought?

_**~I'll show you a dark dream…tonight, my love~**_

**~Yuuki, past, after Kaname left~**

Kuran Yuuki shut her teary eyes tightly, hating herself for what she was about to do. Listening quietly, she heard the even breaths of her overworked brother.

She hesitantly got up, moving as quietly as a ghost across her room, roaming her closet for her money and clothes, then stuffing them in a large messenger bad.

Stifling a sob, she dressed out of her nightgown, trading it for a white, heavy duster coat and a black dress, the same dress she wore the last time she had seen her companion. After her hair was brushed, her teeth brushed, and her face washed, she slipped on her shoes, wincing as every soft _click, clack _they made.

_Stupid, thin, loud heels!_ She mentally exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks as she passed her brothers bedroom. She stared at sadly, frozen in place by her nervousness.

Slipping into his room by the cracked door, she examined the sight before her, for what she hoped wouldn't be her last time.

Her brothers auburn head stuck out of the red, velvet blankets on the massive Extra-Large-King sized bed, hundreds of pillows where spread all across the head of the bed, all of them expensive looking and black. His long eyelashes cast shadows against his high cheekbones elegantly, strands of hair slightly covered his face, making Yuuki's hand itch to brush them away. Blushing lightly, she dodged the papers that covered the floor of his room, all of them hand written and for or from the Senate. On his favorite couch she laid the envelope, in her script his name was written.

Walking quickly towards the door she looked back at him, back at his sweet innocent sleeping face. Silent tears slipped down her face as she quietly shut the door, shut him out of her sight, but never out of her heart and mind.

_Please, Onii-sama, forgive me once more. _

**~Past, Kaname, after Yuuki shut the door~**

Kaname's eyes opened slowly, looking down at the door, where in the outside light underneath it, he could see her shadow as she walked away. Quietly he let her leave, looking out at the window, hearing the mansion doors closing with a heavy thud. He saw her back and she ran gracefully trough the snow, away from him, taking all of his love and happiness with him.

He leaned against the window heavily, the burden of all his happiness leavening him all once, threating to crush him. The only thing that kept him from falling heavily on the floor, nothing but a body filled with no soul, was the small hope he had that she would always return to his side, and he by hers.

_Yuuki, please, always return to your rightful place, by my side._

**~Let this be the end of this night, and the beginning of a new day. ~**

***VK***

**And there you have it! Yuuki left! For the people who are wondering about the envelope, Kaname will find it soon enough! He's kinda having his own turmoil right now…**


	5. Chapter 4: Fly, or Die? Chess

_**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE ALREADY READ THE MANGA!**_

_**WE now find out what's gong on with Yuuki, and see some of dear Kaname's confusion and his master mind…!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hino-san. I own nothing! **_

_**FIRST VK FIC THAT IS NOT A POEM! PLEASE NO FLAMING AND SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! **_

_**~**VK**~**_

Kuran Kaname, he who's heart has been abused recklessly over the centuries. He is the one who has the power to change everything.

He is the one, who was always the one, for her.

The first and her last.

Kuran Yuuki, she who changed the vampire world and his.

She is his other half, his love, his sister…

And, maybe, his death.

They are the people this dark, sinful world revolves around, and yet, they share the most innocent feeling for each other.

Will love light there darkened path, or burn out both of there flames faster than anyone could of thought?

This is a confusing game of Chess, one that must be played very carefully.

One he mustn't lose.

Now, all that must be done is for him to assemble his Chess Pieces.

_**~I'll show you a dark dream…tonight, my love~**_

**~Yuuki, Present~**

Kuran Yuuki hiked trough the chilling cold winter breeze, her long mahogany hair blowing out behind her as she walked. Her vision became clouded with the falling snow sticking to her long lashes thickly; her burning cheeks began to feel the numbness of the cold winter.

Yuuki knew that she had hiked for a long time, even for a vampire. It had been at least five hours since she had left the Kuran Mansion, and already she was begging to feel the unconvertible tingle in her throat from her thirst.

_Onii-Sama, please forgive me for these treacherous acts._

She eyes a local Inn helplessly, practically begging for a place to stay, but knowing she needed to conserve as much money as she could. In the air the quiet flapping of small wings could be heard, looking up she could see nothing tough.

Somewhere in the pit of her stomach she could feel the fleeting night begging to fade, so attentively she walked into the Inn, paying and getting a room. But something about the way the boy at the desks stare haunted her, almost like she could feel it burn into her back as she walked down a long hall way, to her small room.

The room was very basic; a small twin sized bed, a tablestand and lamp, and a chair and table in the far corner of the room. Sighing, she dropped her bag on the floor, plopping on the creaking bed with a loud _squeak! _

_You've made it this far, _her inner voice sighed,_ now what? Are you really going to go see him? _

Yuuki buried her head in the unpleasant smelling pillow. She didn't know exactly what she was thinking when she ran out of the mansion.

_Oh, but you did._ The voice scolded,_ you where thinking if you left, maybe you could go back to things being simple, to not being so…tense._

Yuuki frowned at the voice, shaking her head slowly. That wasn't what she thought at all, she wanted things to be simpler, true, but not for them to go back to the way they where. She liked the way they where, the only thing she didn't t like was the uncomfortable ach in her chest, the ach that was her true reason for leaving. The ach that she hopped would soon be gone.

_Onii-Sama, I hope for you to see the part of me that loves you, and remember it. For when I return, it may not be there anymore. _

_**~Kaname, Present~**_

Kuran Kaname stared at the chess bored sadly, his thoughts raceing on plans.

The enemy White Queen; Sara.

Sara wanted his Black Queen, to cage away his precious little bird, so suffocate her until she would be thrown off the checkered board.

Then the Enemy White Knight; Rido.

Even in death the ex-king still bother him. When Rido said that Kaname wanted to cage his bird, he was wrong. Kaname wanted to give his desperate little bird a chance: Fly out of the nest, or to allow her wings to be plucked mercilessly. Kaname wanted for her to 'fly,' and become the next independent heir, flying to the top. Or to spread her wings and 'leave' the nest, or in this case, Kaname.

Kaname gently twirled the Black Queen in his hand, thinking back. Instead of 'flying out of the nest' maybe she needed to be more independent, fighting like a King, rather then sitting out of danger like the solitary Queen Kaname was so careful with.

Kaname couldn't help the unease growing inside him, would his Queen fly out of the chess board, fly away from his grasp, or simply stay the solitary Queen, letting her feathers be plucked?

_But,_ decided Kaname, _we mustn't always underestimate any pawn_.

The enemy Queens Pawn; Takuma.

Takuma, Kaname's own sacrificed Pawn, one of his dearest, no doubt. The White and innocent Pawn could easily draw attention to Kaname's Queen, and trick them into the wrong move, putting the Black Queen and the White Queen to collide, a battle of which the White Queen would prevail, for it would next be her turn…And then, maybe, the Black King maybe gamble his Queen for a chance to Take the White Queen…No. That would be ridicules…But…Kaname could sacrifice an old Knight, instead of his precious Queen.

Kaname rubbed his aching head annoyingly, glaring at the White King. Now, Kaname just had to figure out who her White King was…

Kaname smiled harshly down at the board, down at the White Queen.

_Make your move, Sara, for there are still many pawns for both of us to throw off the board._

**Well, now I'm very proud if this chapter! I think it's the best one so far! And I realize I forgot to mention the letter, but I will try to get to it. Promise!**

**R&R! Oh! Also! Please read my short, funny story called: The Puppy Incident.**

**No ones really reviewed, and for an author, reviews make the world go round! **


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams, Katanas, and Fury

_**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE ALREADY READ THE MANGA!**_

_**Ahh, Yuuki seems to have gotten herself into something she may not come out of. **_

_**And Kaname is assembling important information on his next Chess game… **_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hino-san. I own nothing! **_

_**FIRST VK FIC THAT IS NOT A POEM! PLEASE NO FLAMING **_

_**AND SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! **_

_**For you people who don't know what a Katana is, it's a Japanese sword, basically.**_

_**Some songs used while listening to this: **_

_**Aimo by**__** Tori no Hito (The sounds and everything go so well with Yuukis dream!) Yuuki's Dream.**_

_**Show Me Love by t.A.T.u (*Giggles* Like a game of pickup sticks, played by fricking lunatics!) for Yuuki's part.**_

_**Think Twice by Eva 6 (*Nods* It fit with it PERFECTLY...*Cough*GO KANAME *Cough*) For Kaname's Point of View.**_

_**~**VK**~**_

Kuran Kaname, he who's heart has been abused recklessly over the centuries. He is the one who has the power to change everything.

He is the one, who was always the one, for her.

The first and her last.

Kuran Yuuki, she who changed the vampire world and his.

She is his other half, his love, his sister…

And, maybe, his death.

They are the people this dark, sinful world revolves around, and yet, they share the most innocent feeling for each other.

Will love light there darkened path, or burn out both of there flames faster than anyone could of thought?

This is a confusing game of Chess, one that must be played very carefully.

One he mustn't lose.

Now, all that must be done is for him to assemble his Chess Pieces.

She must help him without knowing,

For he just may lose his queen.

To the disrespectful, old, disgraced knight.

_**~I'll show you a dark dream…tonight, my love~**_

_**~Yuuki, Present~**_

_The warm sun beat down on her face, her sweet eyes closed tightly in fear of the annoyance of the sun. Peeking out for her lashes, she was shocked to find the suns rays gentle, not at all harsh on her Vampiritic eyes. _

_Yuuki stared up at the blue sky sleepily, something warm, and cool, gripped her hands, both gently and harshly._

_Looking to her right, she could see her beloved brothers warm and gently hand in hers, his identical eyes shining happily at her._

_Turning to her left, she felt the harsh and cool, but not quite unpleasant, grip on her hand. She cried at the calmness, and the happiness, in her old friends lavender eyes as they also gazed at her. _

_Leaving the cool tears on her face, she turned to the bright blue sky. She could hear the sound of two moving things thing on either side of her, but she didn't move as equally cool and warm hands, the ones that weren't gripping hers, whipped away her tears. Shutting her eyes, she sighs happily. This is how she wanted it to be. _

_This is what she forever wanted, but knew she could never have._

_._

_._

_._

Yuuki Kuran awoke to the feeling of something cold, hard and pointed pressing on her cheek, bringing her out of her peaceful slumber. Slowly she opened her eyes, revealing the young man that was behind the desk earlier, with an anti-vampire katana, no doubt.

Yuuki stared up at the man, nodding to the faint smell of lesser vampire blood on him.

"Who are you, vampire?" The man spoke, his eyes shining with the lust that Yuuki had seen many times in her…friend's…eyes. The lust to kill.

To kill her.

Even tough the feeling of knowing someone wanted to kill her was familiar, she was surprised by the sadness it brought to see some actually _ready _to kill her.

"I'll ask you once more, _**who are you, vampire!**_" Yelled the man, and Yuuki had to resist the reflex to flinch at the harshness, the _hate, _in his voice.

"I am Cr-" she paused, biting her bottom lip "I am Kuran Yuuki." She waited for the electrical shocks of the anti-vampire sword to stop, but instead the katana pressed harder, a slow trickle of blood ran down her cheek, but she refused to flinch.

_Onii-Sama, give me strength!_

"Kuran?" The man looked madder now, almost as if the name where an insult to his very life, but none the less Yuuki looked the man in his eyes. She didn't like the cruel aura surrounding the man but something about him seemed familiar…something about his smell…

"Zero!" Yuuki's eyes widened with understanding. It was Zero she smelled, his scent, and it was on the man, almost as if he had been in the same room as Zero.

Just hours ago.

The mans eyes narrowed, his hand clenched the katana tighter, a mean and savage grin scrolled across his face. "Yes, Kuran, Zero." And with that, he swung the katana up fast, slashing down with the force of a male bull.

The feel and smell of blood, worm and sickly sweet, hung around her, splattering on her face. Yuuki struggled for breath, gasping with a terrifying scream.

"_Zero!"_

_**~Kaname, Present~**_

Kuran Kaname bolted up from his seat at his desk, the windows behind him cracking loudly. He had been watching with a bloodbat of his, and all he had seen was the blurring forms of Yuuki and the Hunter. More so than them, Kaname saw the hunter's anti-vampire weapon coming straight for _his _Yuuki.

And that really **pissed **him off.

Kaname's eyes roared a bright scarlet, the windows in his large study fully shattering, the immense pressure of the Purebloods fiery powers to much for there solid forms. Kaname tried to force down his feelings, trying to reassemble his mask of control, but failing.

_Yuuki, my dear White Queen sinned into Blackness, you have not been captured yet._

Narrowing his eyes, he stormed out of his study, shutting the large oak doors with a loud _bang!_ As Kaname walked down the hall, the sides opening up to a quart yard. Kaname's still scarlet eyes looked forward, the fury inside them beyond frightening. The angry he got the more his sturdy form dissolved into hundreds of bats, their loud _speaks, _and flapping wings the only sound echoing in the night.

His last thought chilling the air for hours after his leave:

_It seams that this in no ordinary game of Chess. For the old Knight has assembles his own Pawns…_

**Yes, yes. No letter yet. But soon, hopefully, I will get to it. MEGA promise!**

**R&R! Oh! Also! Please read my short, funny story called: The Puppy Incident.**

**No ones really reviewed, and for an author, reviews make the world go round! **


	7. Chapter 6: Bluebirds,tears, and Raven

_**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE ALREADY READ THE MANGA!**_

_**Ahhhh…I poor little Bluebird is in trouble and her dark Raven must bring her out of it…**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hino-san. I own nothing! **_

_**FIRST VK FIC THAT IS NOT A POEM! PLEASE NO FLAMING **_

_**AND SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! **_

_**Some songs used while listening to this: **_

**Kerli - walking on air**_** (Fits Yuukis sadness and confusion) Yuuki's part.**_

**I Walk Alone**_**- Green Day. (Fits well with Kaname, don't ya think?) Kaname's Part**_

_**~**VK**~**_

Kuran Kaname, he who's heart has been abused recklessly over the centuries. He is the one who has the power to change everything.

He is the one, who was always the one, for her.

The first and her last.

Kuran Yuuki, she who changed the vampire world and his.

She is his other half, his love, his sister…

And, maybe, his death.

They are the people this dark, sinful world revolves around, and yet, they share the most innocent feeling for each other.

Will love light there darkened path, or burn out both of there flames faster than anyone could of thought?

This is a confusing game of Chess, one that must be played very carefully.

One he mustn't lose.

Now, all that must be done is for him to assemble his Chess Pieces.

She must help him without knowing,

For he just may lose his queen.

To the disrespectful, old, disgraced knight.

For every tear,

His skin will tare,

As will the Bluebirds heart.

_**~I'll show you a dark dream…tonight, my love~**_

_**~Unknown, present ~**_

_**An evil face, with a vile smile, dark and sinsister form sat in a red oak chair in the middle of a moonlight field, his long slender fingers tapping calmly on the chess board beneath him.**_

_**A fight was soon to come, and he was already planning, planning to steal the sweet bluebird.**_

_**~Yuuki, Present~**_

Kuran Yuuki faded into the world of the living heavily, her body feeling like thousands of pounds of bricks. For her eyes, the moonlight shining trough the window was enough to temporarily blind her in her state, in that time she sensed around her.

Walls, close and sound proof, a steady heartbeat coming form high up on the left wall. The aura of coldness and danger reeked in the room, like the scent of blood that could faintly be smelled in Yuuki's hair.

"So, you're awake now, Kuran?" The voice was enough the make Yuuki freeze. Under the depths of the smooth calm that was clearly heard in the voice lied a sleeping volcano of fury, fury that was yet to be taken out after many years of hate.

_And the ting about sleeping volcanoes, _thought Yuuki, _is that they must explode sometime._

"So, you're not going to talk to your adoptive **brother?"** The way Zero made the word 'brother' sound made Yuuki flinch, her heart beating faster.

"Hello, Zero." Yuuki put on her sweetest smile, hopeing that he would see the remaining bits of the human Yuuki left. "How have you been?"

Something inside Zero snapped, she could see it in the way he pushed himself up from the beige wall he was leaning on and glared at her, his shining lavender eyes looking almost menacing.

"Cut the shit!" He said, not yelling but not in an 'inside' voice either. "What are you planning?"

Yuuki looked him up and down, from his silver hair that hung slightly in his eyes, to the black vest and trousers, all the way to his polished shoes with the flat heel…Oh, how Yuuki missed the flat heels… "I just thought I'd come see you." She noted the way he favored his right side, as if his left where injured. Quickly, she looked closer, to the slight bulking on his left, indicating a layer of bandages underneath his black vest and crisp white shirt. She could also tell the blood on her hair didn't belong to herself due to the smell.

He glared at her, shifting he left side out of her view even more, as if to keep her from seeing his weakness. "I said cut the bullshit!" He took a step forward. "What are you and that bastard of a brother planning?" He look madder the more kind Yuuki got, and just like before, she realized that hurtful words and harshness was the only way to get trough to Zero.

"Don't speak about him that way, please. We are not planning anything; I was just hopeing to see you. Onii-Sama has nothing to do with this" Yuuki flushes a slight pink, noticing Zeros rising anger.

"_**I'll speak about him how I want!" **_Zeros voice made Yuuki gear for her life, so much aggression and anger… "_**And that bastard has **_**everything **_**to do with this!"**_

Yuuki cried, she cried as hard as she may ever had before. Yuuki didn't knwo why she was crying, but she felt like she had to. The tears flowed, her sobs sounded empty and sad, almost crushing to her own ears.

"_Yuuki, you mustn't cry. It is a disgrace for Purebloods to cry in public." _Thats what Onii-Sama had said.

At that moment Yuuki didn't care, it wasn't like she'd live past this room.

The voice on the other side of the room gasped, the heartbeat stuttering, causing her to cry harder, even as the quite footsteps came close, hesitantly. Yuuki, even crying as she was, could hear the rustle of clothing as the form bent down, and she could sense him reaching out his hand, almost to pate her head, but then pulled back sharply, turning on his heels and walking away hurriedly and out the door.

For the first time in her live, Kuran Yuuki felts as tough she truly wanted to die, with all her heart.

_**~Kaname, Present~**_

Kuran Kaname didn't even flinch as all the hunter's blades slashed across his chest and sides, his eyes focused on the building ahead of him as he remained impassive. Behind him, his feet left bloody footprints in the stone pavement, the hunters spell on the ground burning his feet harshly.

To his right, no one, to his left none stood. Behind him only dead bodies lay, in front of him only more to kill. This reached sin was all that Kaname had, all that Kaname knew what to do. He knew there was no conversing the people here, he knew that his Beloved would be dead by the time the letter even reached the Hunter HQ.

_For one Pawn is gone, many more to go._

And so this is what Kaname had to do to insure her safety, her love, and her_ life_. Something he would gladly do for her. Walking into the building where she was he could sense her, her fear, her sadness. It was all his darkness, filling his rage, and his heart.

_For everyone of her tears, I will tare a hole in him_, Kaname thought grimly, and completely serious.

As Kaname approached the door to where she was, he wasn't surprised to see a familiar silver gun and silver head pointed at him, while evil lavender glared as Kaname harshly. _**"Kuran!"**_

_This, dear Yuuki, will not be our last fight, _He promised.

* * *

**If no one reviews, I wont write!**

**R&R! Oh! Also! Please read my short, funny story called: The Puppy Incident.**

**No ones really reviewed, and for an author, reviews make the world go round!**


	8. Chapter 7:Expenses, Cages, and Bullets

_**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE ALREADY READ THE MANGA!**_

_**Ahhhh…I poor little Bluebird is in trouble and her dark Raven must bring her out of it…**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hino-san. I own nothing! **_

_**FIRST VK FIC THAT IS NOT A POEM! PLEASE NO FLAMING **_

_**AND SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! **_

_**Some songs used while listening to this: **_

**Uh….I can tthink of any…**

_**~**VK**~**_

Kuran Kaname, he who's heart has been abused recklessly over the centuries. He is the one who has the power to change everything.

He is the one, who was always the one, for her.

The first and her last.

Kuran Yuuki, she who changed the vampire world and his.

She is his other half, his love, his sister…

And, maybe, his death.

They are the people this dark, sinful world revolves around, and yet, they share the most innocent feeling for each other.

Will love light there darkened path, or burn out both of there flames faster than anyone could of thought?

This is a confusing game of Chess, one that must be played very carefully.

One he mustn't lose.

Now, all that must be done is for him to assemble his Chess Pieces.

She must help him without knowing,

For he just may lose his queen.

To the disrespectful, old, disgraced knight.

For every tear,

His skin will tare,

As will the Bluebirds heart.

Lavender VS. Burgundy,

Heart VS. mind,

And mind VS Blood.

_**~I'll show you a dark dream…tonight, my love~**_

**~Present, Kaname~**

Kuran Kaname eyed the gray headed Kiryuu Zero, his eyes assessing his weakened match to his already healing Vampiritic one.

_The left side, _he decided_, I will take out first._

Inside the 'sound proof' room Kaname could hear thrashing sobs, softening, as if comforted simply be his presence.

"Kuran," One of Zeros lips lifted in a snarl, fangs glistening "I've waited for you." Kaname didn't smile; in a way he was a little disappointed by the fact that he couldn't straight off kill his old love opponent.

Well, Kaname could always find a new Knight for his game…

"Zero," Kaname didn't so mush a blink at the harshness in his normally cool tone. "You're doing well, I see." Kaname moved closer, Zero's grip on the Bloody Rose tightened. "Now, I thank you for saving Yuuki earlier, at your own expenses, of course." Kaname nodded to Zeros left shoulder, which Zero moved further behind himself. "But your services have long subsided, and_ Yuuki_ and _I_ will be leaving now."

Zero snorted, rage raised in Kaname at the disrespectful sign. "No, Kuran, neither you nor Yuuki will leave tonight." Zeros gaze was sharp, his voice cold razors "And there will be two less monsters in the world." With that, Zero coked the Bloody Rose and fired, with the echoing bang that would cause the world to forever be different, stayed long into the bloody night.

_Forgive me, Yuuki._

_**~Present, Yuuki~**_

Yuuki Kuran's sobs slowed and started up again with the force of a tsunami, her keen ears picking up in the sounds of fighting. She could hear fast and light footsteps, which she assumed was Kaname, followed by many loud bangs, shouting, and curses that she definitely knew was Zero.

Over the sounds coming from outside the door, she cried because of the utter hopelessness she felt. She could do nothing outside of her cage, in it she felt almost like a trapped bird. A poor, defenseless bird.

_But I am not a helpless bird_, she reminded herself, _I am Kuran Yuuki, daughter of Jurri and Haruka Kuran. Sister and fiancée to Kuran Kaname. And. I. Am. Not. Defenseless._

Taking a deep breath, Yuuki calmed herself, focusing on the sounds and noises until she was there, she was watching the commotion.

Zeros Bloody Rose shot out at Kaname, who was dodging each bullet as if they where nothing but rubber bands. Both pairs of eyes glowed with deadly intent, both where mortally wounded, and both where going to die if this didn't stop.

Thoughts about losing them is what sent Yuuki over the edge, screaming out hopelessly, she stood between the figures.

"_Stop!"_

Two pairs of heads turned, three bodies venerable, two vampires saw the others opportunity, and only one misfire form Zeros gun was what it took to end it.

Yuuki stared down on the searing pain in her stomach in shock, looking up at burgundy and lavender eyes in pain, a single whimper escaping as her body went limp.

_Kaname, Zero, I cherish you both…_

_**HOW DID YUUKI DO IT? WHAT DID SHE DO? IS SHE GOING TO BE OK? IS DEAR KANAME-SAMA SINGLE NOW? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF: Hallow Hearts**_


	9. Chapter 8: Rage, Explosions, and Death

_**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE ALREADY READ THE MANGA!**_

_**Yuuki, has your dormant lover finally erupted? **_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hino-san. I own nothing! **_

_**FIRST VK FIC THAT IS NOT A POEM! PLEASE NO FLAMING **_

_**AND SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! **_

_**Some songs used while listening to this: **_

**Uh….I can ****think of any…**

_**~**VK**~**_

Kuran Kaname, he who's heart has been abused recklessly over the centuries. He is the one who has the power to change everything.

He is the one, who was always the one, for her.

The first and her last.

Kuran Yuuki, she who changed the vampire world and his.

She is his other half, his love, his sister…

And, maybe, his death.

They are the people this dark, sinful world revolves around, and yet, they share the most innocent feeling for each other.

Will love light there darkened path, or burn out both of there flames faster than anyone could of thought?

This is a confusing game of Chess, one that must be played very carefully.

One he mustn't lose.

Now, all that must be done is for him to assemble his Chess Pieces.

She must help him without knowing,

For he just may lose his queen.

To the disrespectful, old, disgraced knight.

For every tear,

His skin will tare,

As will the Bluebirds heart.

Lavender VS. Burgundy,

Heart VS. mind,

And mind VS Blood.

When she wakes, she will be hooded,

When insanity burns out he will be left with only burns,

Now them must forgive each other, or face extinction.

Or will the King and Queen throw the Game?

_**~I'll show you a dark dream…tonight, my love~**_

**~Present, Kaname~**

Kuran Kaname's glare was liquid fire, his temper cool at first, dormant. And then…

It exploded.

The walls and floor creaked, shaked, cracked and rumbling in fear of the devastating power. The hunter only had time to realize what he had done before bloody and deep gashes slashed up and down his body, not going in one real direction. Zero was pulled up but his throat by the rumbling walls, his body hitting the hotness of it, the metallic in the wall searing and burning his skin like lava.

"_**Kiryuu Zero, how dare you!" **_Kaname's vice rumbled with the demons of his God-like rage, his eyes the most un-nerving part about him. Insanity raced across them, as he burned himself in his own grief, knowing that the simple distraction of killing the Hunter boy was nothing but simply a distraction. He needed to get back to Yuuki. But first… _**"I will burn you alive!" **_

Kaname wasn't the type to make threats in the midst of battle, but his insanity was raging, nothing was what Kaname usually did, the only thing that was the same was one simple face.

Kaname always kept his promises.

Zeros eyes widened, Kaname barley to notis on the searing pain of a hunters bullet going into his thigh. The pain was another distraction, another annoyance. One that Kaname would kill off at the source.

Digging his nails into Kiryuu throat, and slashing sideways, he ripped open the hunter's neck. The hunter made a chocking sound, but fell to the ground. Past words echoing in his head;

_"Flap your wings and fly freely, Yuuki.__No matter how far you go,__you'll still be the most precious person to me in this world."_

The word he spoke so long ago where true, everything he always said to her was true.

The hunter's body fell to the floor, and Kaname couldn't even look at the disgusting form on the floor, drowning in his own blood, just as Kaname was drowning in her own insane rage. Looking up, Kaname's eyes and insanity still burning, he gazed at the door keeping him form his lover. As soon as the hunter's bullet had passed trough her small and lean stomach, she herself had simply faded. And Kaname, in all of his own rage, thought for a bit that she had died.

Now, as Kaname stepped through the melted threshold of the door, he could plainly see his little Yuuki doubled up in agony, small and pale fingers stained red with her own sweet blood. Her eyes opened slowly and she screamed. Kaname didn't blame her.

He was covered in Kiryuu-kuns blood, his own thigh ripped open and bleeding, his eyes still as bright as before, his nails a good four inches longer than normal from ripping open Him, and fangs in full view.

Taking a breath and calming his frazzled nerves, assuring himself that Yuuki was still alive and well, he reached out a hand and brushed it across her shakeing and sweat slicked form.

"Sleep, Yuuki. And tomorrow we will start our own new night."

Her eyes closed peacefully, and Kaname, just as he had done with awakening her, bit his own wrist and kissed her, forcing her to swallow his blood.

For hours he sat and did that, and when the dawn threatened to disturb this, he hid them away in the darkest cavern in the Hunters Headquarters.

With grim soul and mood, Kaname was not surprised to see the pool of Zeros blood there, with no body. Kaname didn't know weather he dissolved to sand and simply blew away, or if he had survived.

And to be honest, Kaname didn't give a damn at the moment.

_**After blood loss, insane rampages, and ripping out someone's throat, will Yuuki forgive him? Or will he not even forgive himself? **_

_**Will Kaname even live to the next Night? **_

_**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPY OF: Hallow Hearts**_


	10. Chapter 9: The Land of Sleep

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE ALREADY READ THE MANGA!**

_**OKAY! LISTEN TO THIS:**_

_**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 63-64 DO NOT READ THIS! YOU WONT UNDERSTAND!**_

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hino-san. I own nothing! **

**FIRST VK FIC THAT IS NOT A POEM! PLEASE NO FLAMING **

**AND SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! **

**Some songs used while listening to this: **

Bless the Fall - With eyes wide shut (Good for everything, realy just listening to it while typeing)

_**~**VK**~**_

Kuran Kaname, he who's heart has been abused recklessly over the centuries. He is the one who has the power to change everything.

He is the one, who was always the one, for her.

The first and her last.

Kuran Yuuki, she who changed the vampire world and his.

She is his other half, his love, his sister…

And, maybe, his death.

They are the people this dark, sinful world revolves around, and yet, they share the most innocent feeling for each other.

Will love light there darkened path, or burn out both of there flames faster than anyone could of thought?

This is a confusing game of Chess, one that must be played very carefully.

One he mustn't lose.

Now, all that must be done is for him to assemble his Chess Pieces.

She must help him without knowing,

For he just may lose his queen.

To the disrespectful, old, disgraced knight.

For every tear,

His skin will tare,

As will the Bluebirds heart.

Lavender VS. Burgundy,

Heart VS. mind,

And mind VS Blood.

When she wakes, she will be hooded,

When insanity burns out he will be left with only burns,

Now them must forgive each other, or face extinction.

Or will the King and Queen throw the Game?

Plans, Plans.

What will they be?

But most importantly, who is she?

_**~I'll show you a dark dream…tonight, my love~**_

**~Present, Yuuki~**

Kuran Yuuki's head throbbed, but she opened her eyes anyway, dreading the light she would more that likely see. When she did, she was surprised to see herself sitting at a table, the white of the table cloth not hurting her sensitive eyes, the only thing illuminating the evening was the moonlight, shrouded by a black cloud.

"My precious Yuuki, have you come to visit us?" A familiar and shocking voce sounded to her right, where out of no where her own _Mother_ had appeared.

"O-o-Okaa*-san?" Yuuki blinked, astounded by the sigh before her. There, to her right, in a red oak chair just like she sat in was her beautiful mother, her long and slightly curly hair blowing the breeze.

"Did you forget about your Otou*-san too, Yuuki?" Yuuki turned her head to the right as fast as she dared; meeting the eyes so much like her brother it frightened her. Her Fathers also curly hair was unruly, but still stylish, both, she could to see, where wearing the same clothes as when they had been murdered.

"Otou-san? Okaa-san?" Yuuki slowly cried, but she blinked the tears away as fast as she could, not daring to miss a single moment of time with her family. "Where is Onii-san?" Yuuki felt like a small child again as her Mother stood and hugged Yuuki close, lifting Yuuki out of her chair while her Father embracing both of them.

"My Dear Yuuki, neither you nor Kaname belong here, in the Land of Sleep. At least not yet."

Yuuki stared up at her Mother in confusion. "Land of Sleep?"

This time it was her Father who answered her. "The Land of Sleep is place for beings that never truly die, vampires, who are waiting to go back to Earth. Or to just spend the rest of eternity in peace."

A land for the dead vampires, Yuuki realized, and she was here. So she is she dead?

"No, Kuran Yuuki. You have not passed on yet." This voice was new, but also slightly familiar, and came out from behind her. Standing there was the woman Kaname had loved before her, the woman's long blond hair and cloak blowing in the rustling, yet calm and cool breeze. Yuuki eyes widened, while her arms instantly held her Mother and Father tighter. "Jurri, Haruka, would you mind if I talked to her? Alone?" They nodded while the woman's words hit her like a ton of bricks.

"No! No! Don't leave me! Please!" They smiled down at Yuuki, untangling from her hands clutching desperately their clothes.

"Yuuki, Darling," Their voices mixed into one, as they leaned into each other gracefully, lovingly. "We have never left, and we never will."

"D-don't leave, Momma, Papa, I want you to come back!" Yuuki's tears where unstoppable, her heart and hands begging and reaching for them, but uselessly slipping right past them.

"My Baby, This is not a final goodbye, we will meet again." And with that they disappeared, fading like the night wind, and only their words staying, imprinting on her heart.

"Young Hime*, do not fret. Their words are true, and they will forever be." Yuuki whipped her eyes, turning her attention back to the woman sadly. (**AN; Translations at bottom)**

"Why am I here?" Yuuki stated, sounding more than a little heartbroken.

"Let us start with why I am here. And why Kaname is not." The woman seemed to look past Yuuki, her sad eyes seeming to be in the past. "I am nothing but a memory, only kept alive by 'Kaname', the instigator of the Kuran clan. When the time comes for you and him to be here, I will not. The Purebloods and other vampires here are merely memories, and fading ones at that. Everyday fading more unto the past.

"Some have chosen to go back to Earth, and some have seeked eternal paradise here, like Shizuka Hio," The woman nodded, and the landscape changed to a land seeming to be filled with nothing but flowers, on a cherry blossom tree was sitting a beaming Shizuka and below her a man. "The man is her lover, and she and he have decided to live here forever, being one." The landscape changed again, this time to a large mansion, inside paintings and marvelous furniture, the walls light beige. On a couch in the middle of the room, decorated with gold stitching was Hanabusa's Father.

"And some, like this man, have decided to wait and comeback to Earth when the time is right," She paused to look over at Yuuki "And some like I, have decided to fade into nothingness as the sands of times shift and turn." She reached down, picking up white sand, off the floor of the mansion and blowing it; it twisted and surrounded them, and when it cleared Yuuki and the lady where in another place. Yuuki could remember this being the sandy desert space of the past.

Yuuki stared at her in shock for a moment, blinking away more of her tears. "Why do you want that? To fade and leave no trace of your existence? What about Kaname? Don't you want to see him again?"

The woman eyes where sad, but she smiled at Yuuki. "I have left one thing, one thing for myself_ and_ Kaname." She reached out and gently stroked Yuuki's face. "You."

"Me?" Yuuki looked at the woman carefully. "Kaname once said 'No one can be a substitute for another person, that is why farewells are always difficult.'" The woman smiled, her face looking found at the mention of his name.

"That sounds like Kaname, and he is right. Your are not a substitute for me, you are merely someone who I made sure would be put in the right place. To do that I had to touch your soul and every touch leaves finger prints, young Hime." The woman looked away again, still smiling.

"What do you mean 'someone I made sure would be put in the right place'?"

"All souls can be manipulated, with the right amount of power. I made sure you where on the right path, the path to Kaname."

A small flicker of anger ignited in Yuuki. "You_ used _me?"

"No," the woman seemed amused. "Many times you would get mad at Kaname, I just helped to ease your annoyance, I merely speeded up a process in which you where already completing. Now, enough about me, we now focus on Kaname."

Yuuki nodded, her annoyance fading slightly.

"Kaname is a good boy, he always was. He was the most powerful being, he still is. He is also very easily saddened, so you must watch him carefully. And know this: In life or death, he will never leave you." The woman looked away, her shoulder where stiff and sad. "So never leave him, Futatsu no kao no purinsesu*. No matter what he dose, it will always be for you, and don't think he doesn't know something. Also never try to outsmart him, for you will not, but most importantly_; never, ever, think he would put himself before you._" The woman straightened, her hood falling off her face, and her long blond hair blowing out, her braids seemed to float.

"You where so brave and I see why Kaname loved, loves, you. And I also realize I need to go back, but first may I say goodbye to my parents?" Yuuki started crying again, her cheeks felt soaked, and she longed for the familiar sent of her parents.

"I'm afraid there are not many farewells in The Land of Sleep, and your parents will not bid you a farewell. But I must, Futatsu no kao no purinsesu, goodbye. And tell Kaname this for me;

Anata wa watashi o aishita yō ni torejā kanojo wa, subete no jikan no ōji-sama to, kanojo o aishite iru."

Yuuki nodded, crying harder. "Goodbye, Suna no joō."

The woman smiled, and the sand blew, the fading outline of the woman was the last thing she saw before she re-awoke to the taste of warm blood in her mouth, the feel of his lips, the smell of Kaname, and someone arms tightly around her.

She was home.

_**TRANSLATIONS: **_

Okaa-san- Mother

Otou-san- Father

Hime- Princess

Futatsu no kao no purinsesu- Two Faced Princess

Anata wa watashi o aishita yō ni torejā kanojo wa, subete no jikan no ōji-sama to, kanojo o aishite iru- Treasure her, Prince of all Time, and love her like you loved me.

Suna no joō- Queen of Sand

**Will Yuuki really be all right? How did she go thru the wall?**

_**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPY OF: Hallow Hearts**_


	11. Chapter 10: Madness,Sadness, to Broken

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE ALREADY READ THE MANGA!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hino-san. I own nothing! **

**FIRST VK FIC THAT IS NOT A POEM! PLEASE NO FLAMING **

**AND SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! **

**Some songs used while listening to this: **

Dance with the Devil by Breakign Benjarmin (When he's pissed enough, Kaname acts like a lil devil. Pt. 1)

Fully Alive by Flyleaf (Pufft, cuz Zeros not. Pt. 2)

Everything Went Down - Kate Tucker (Everything is going down, isnt it? XD )

_**~**VK**~**_

Kuran Kaname, he who's heart has been abused recklessly over the centuries. He is the one who has the power to change everything.

He is the one, who was always the one, for her.

The first and her last.

Kuran Yuuki, she who changed the vampire world and his.

She is his other half, his love, his sister…

And, maybe, his death.

They are the people this dark, sinful world revolves around, and yet, they share the most innocent feeling for each other.

Will love light there darkened path, or burn out both of there flames faster than anyone could of thought?

This is a confusing game of Chess, one that must be played very carefully.

One he mustn't lose.

Now, all that must be done is for him to assemble his Chess Pieces.

She must help him without knowing,

For he just may lose his queen.

To the disrespectful, old, disgraced knight.

For every tear,

His skin will tare,

As will the Bluebirds heart.

Lavender VS. Burgundy,

Heart VS. mind,

And mind VS Blood.

When she wakes, she will be hooded,

When insanity burns out he will be left with only burns,

Now them must forgive each other, or face extinction.

Or will the King and Queen throw the Game?

Plans, Plans.

What will they be?

But most importantly, who is she?

Her Death will break him,

And the Unknown will break the already broken Knight,

Far past recognition.

_**~I'll show you a dark dream…tonight, my love~**_

**~Past, before Yuuki wakes, Kaname~**

He could tell he was losing his own sanity, and maybe all the other gossiping vampires where right, he would and did eventually fall into madness. But he really didn't care as he worked over her body. She gently lay on her back, a pool of his blood and hers drying and staining her hair and clothes. His too, but that was not in his mind at all.

Damn that Level E, his bullet had just not gone through her stomach, it had pierced her lung, and tore metallic pieces into her heart and many other important organs. Even with his blood she could easily not make it.

Biting into his own forearm and sucking as much blood as he could hold in his mouth, he forced it down her throat. Picking her gently off the floor, he rose form there corner in the room, and he led them down into a freezing department in the Hunter HQ.

The Purebloods would easily survive the cold, and it would slow down her heart beat, which would help her when she went into shock. Kaname, deciding that it wouldn't be enough to just force-feed her his blood, opened up a vital vein in his wrist, and pushed it in her mouth, as her fangs instantly clamped down.

Kaname forced his eyes to stay open as she sucked, his head had been dizzy for a long time now, but he still didn't stop, even as the world rocked around them.

Suddenly Yuuki's small body lurched, her heart beat speed and her hands gripped his left arm, snapping it instantly with her strength. She was going into shock. As her heart speed faster and faster, her teeth sank further and further into his arm, and her body lurched more violently by the second…Then it stopped. Completely stopped.

Yuuki was dead.

Yuuki stopped, Kaname _snapped_. The walls, the metal containers, the roof, the freezer, the landscape, everything crumbled into pieces around them, burning and turning to dust.

E_verything._

Leaning into Yuuki, Kaname hugged her dead body close. He knew she would not want him to be upset over her death, but Kaname was destroyed. He gently took Yuuki into his lap and rocked her, murmuring her name for what seemed like and endless time.

Kaname had failed, he had failed to do his job, he had filed his Mother, his Father, and most crushing of all…He had failed his dear, precious, Yuuki.

And for that he should die.

For more than hours Kaname rocked her, whispering, murmuring, whimpering, muttering, her name endlessly. A voice in the back of his mind reasoned with him, saying that she should have dissolved by now, and that he should just let go…But Kaname didn't listen, he fed her more and more blood, but still she did not wake. So, after many hours, Kaname leaned down to give his love, his _life_, one last bloody kiss.

A soft bump.

Then another and another, getting stronger and faster each time, and each one drawing him further and further out of his madness.

_ Her voice, only her voice will make me stop_.

The beats slowed, Kaname panicked.

_Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki…_If Kaname said her name enough would she say his back?

"_**Please, Yuuki, Please…" **_The beats slowed more, they almost stopped, and then, a word, almost as loud as the chilly breeze surrounding them;

"Ka…Na…Me."

The beats sped to normality, and Kaname calmed, he was sane again, but he still refused to think of the things he had done in his madness, and he dreaded the approaching time when he would be forced to explain the to Yuuki. But Yuuki was _alive_.

And that's all that mattered, all that would ever matter.

He buried his face into her neck, the entire would fading and muting, every muscle in his body ached from lack of blood. For now, his own body fought to stay alive, only a single promise he made so, so long ago making him do it.

_Yuuki…Stay with me, and I will stay with you…Forever._

_**~Unknown, Present. ~**_

"_**Ahh, Kiryuu-Kun, you look terrible…" **_The voice purred as Zero dragged his half dead body into the dark estate.

"Well, if Kaito hadn't of cut me, trying to kill _her_, then maybe I would be in better shape." Zero glared at the form in front of him, its back facing him with silent dispute, such tiny shoulder with such enormous hatred.

"_**Is Kuran Yuuki dead?" **_ Zero flinched, at the question and the form spun on him, facing his with roaring red eyes. _**"Answer me! "**_Zero didn't want to. He hated what he did.

_Yuuki…_

"No." Was all Zero stated, it was all he had time to state before a blade was at his throat.

"_**The Northern Hunter Headquarters?"**_

"In ruins, thanks to _Kuran Kaname_." The name was a curse.

"_**Kaito and all the others?"**_

"The same as the Land around them, gone."

"_**Zerrrrro," **_The voice hissed "_**I'm not pleased. You know I hate to be disappointed."**_

Zero swallowed loudly, frightened at the look on the persons face. "Its not my problem, I was about to kill the man, when Yuuki somehow went through the wall!" Zero didn't dare to show the fact at how much the thought that he hurt Her, hurt him. He refused to act as if she dominated his soul.

A hard hand slapped across his face at a force strong enough to kill a normal person, it flung him against the wall ten feet behind him, cracking it._** "Purebloods! You of all people should know their powers have no limits! Astroprojection!"**_

"What the hell is that?" Zero glared, trying and failing to move from his spot in the floor.

"_**She takes her spirit out of her body! She may move anywhere with that power, your lucky, though. While she is in that state of projection, what ever happens to her body happens to her spirit, same in reverse."**_

"I shot her." Zero stated limply, the world lurching in and out of view terribly. She didn't just dominate his soul; she dominated his life, his body, his soul,_ and_ his heart.

"_**And that, Hunter, is why you live." **_The form grinned at him triumphantly, showing the true madness underneath its now calm eyes.

_Yuuki, _Thought Zero, _forgive me, I had no choice._

_**What the Hell is going on in this Authors mind? What will happen next?**_

_**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPY OF: Hallow Hearts**_


	12. Chapter 11: Calm, Before the Madness

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE ALREADY READ THE MANGA!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hino-san. I own nothing! **

**FIRST VK FIC THAT IS NOT A POEM! PLEASE NO FLAMING **

**AND SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! **

**Some songs used while listening to this: **

Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri

_**~**VK**~**_

Kuran Kaname, he who's heart has been abused recklessly over the centuries. He is the one who has the power to change everything.

He is the one, who was always the one, for her.

The first and her last.

Kuran Yuuki, she who changed the vampire world and his.

She is his other half, his love, his sister…

And, maybe, his death.

They are the people this dark, sinful world revolves around, and yet, they share the most innocent feeling for each other.

Will love light there darkened path, or burn out both of there flames faster than anyone could of thought?

This is a confusing game of Chess, one that must be played very carefully.

One he mustn't lose.

Now, all that must be done is for him to assemble his Chess Pieces.

She must help him without knowing,

For he just may lose his queen.

To the disrespectful, old, disgraced knight.

For every tear,

His skin will tare,

As will the Bluebirds heart.

Lavender VS. Burgundy,

Heart VS. mind,

And mind VS Blood.

When she wakes, she will be hooded,

When insanity burns out he will be left with only burns,

Now them must forgive each other, or face extinction.

Or will the King and Queen throw the Game?

Plans, Plans.

What will they be?

But most importantly, who is she?

Her Death will break him,

And the Unknown will break the already broken Knight,

Far past recognition.

Prince and Princess,

Be happy in the others innocent embrace.

_**~I'll show you a dark dream…tonight, my love~**_

_**~Present, Yuuki~**_

Kuran Yuuki was submissively lying on her brother's bed, planning her 'assault'. A week had passed since the tragedy that had happened at the Hunter HQ, and she had no intention to bring it up if she didn't need to. After hours of begging and pleading with her brother, which she and he both knew where futile- he would always give into her- he had agrees to let Yori come and visit Yuuki. It was the night before Yori would come and stay for a week, and there was no way she would let Kaname get away from her tonight.

The shower in her brother's bathroom let up, and Yuuki could hear every move her brother made. She could hear the soft _pat, pat_ of his feet, and then the even softer _plink, plink, _of water drops falling to the tile floor of his bathroom. The _swish, swish _of his towel, and then _Shhh, Shhh _of his clothes, Yuuki shut her eyes to an even more soothing sound, her own personal lullaby. The sweet _bump, bump, bump _of his heartbeat was coming closer, closer…

"Yuuki?" The door opened and his vice sounded through to her ears- another sweet lullaby of hers since childhood. "Yuuki, what are you doing in my room?" He asked gently, sitting almost soundlessly on his bed. He dint say it like a demand, he said it like it was a very pleasant surprise.

Yuuki stared up at him with her warm eyes, enjoying the cute expression on his face. His long-ish hair was dripping with water, looking almost black when wet, his sculpted, strong nose and high cheek bones, his aluminous pale skin, and most of all his beautiful eyes, water drops handing to his long eyelashes. His amazing burgundy irises held her with the power of centuries, with the power of something just simply Kaname. "I wanted to see you, before Yori came." Yuuki stated, sounding so much like a neglected child.

Kaname stared back at her with amusement; he leaned down and traced her face with his nose and lips, placing gentle kisses on her cheeks, forehead, and lastly a soft one on her lips. Yuuki could feel the pink blush roll onto her cheeks; she could feel Kaname smile against the warmth emanating form them. "I like it that I can make you blush, even as a vampire."

Yuuki herself smiled up at her Onii-Sama's gentle expression, kissing his own cheeks and lips as gently as she dared. He leaned into her touch, and somewhere in the back of her mind a realization came. Kaname Kuran, the instigator of the Kuran clan, ex-ruler of all vampires, showed only his weakness around her. He would never disobey her without reason, and she loved him for that, but the simple fact was that she could easily and _totally destroy _him. But, never, never, would she even think to do such a thing.

Her mind instantly flashed back to Shizuka/Maria's words at Cross Academy: _You have to do something only you can d; give yourself to me, or bring me Kuran Kaname's corpse._

Even back then Yuuki didn't understand her full feeling for him and him to her, but she still would never hurt him on purpose, and she never would hurt him again, never.

"Kaname…?" Yuuki murmured against his lips, her blush growing brighter as his warm breath fanned out against her cheeks.

"Yes, Yuuki?" God, the way he spoke her name, as if it was Gods name to a priest…

"I love you, Kuran Kaname. No matter what you've done, or ever will do." She looked him straight in he eyes for a moment, and his love for her reflected back at her.

"Yuuki, my feeling for you are greater that love, there is no way to describe them," Every words was a kiss, a gentle promise. "Love, life, light…You are truly the shining sun, brilliant and bright, to my sinful darkness."

_**~Third person, Present~**_

The Pureblood Prince and Princess had the same feelings, the same love, and for that night on they knew they would forever share Eternity with one another. Happy with their peaceful lives for the moment, they where thankful to have these moments in an untainted, and innocent world.

That night Yuuki and Kaname also came to a sad realization; this would not stop until one was dead. And one knew who was going to die. But for now, the Prince and Princess gently slept side by side, sleeping away the rising sun, knowing an even darker Night was on the horizon.

_Eternity is perfect, _Kaname decided_, if Yuuki is with me._

_Forever won't be so long, _Thought Yuuki_, if Kaname always holds me like this._

_**Did you like the wet Kaname look? Who do you think did it?I WANT TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPY OF: Hallow Hearts**_


	13. Chapter 12: A Rido, a Disease

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE ALREADY READ THE MANGA!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hino-san. I own nothing!**

**But Kaname-Sama owns me…Heart, body and soul… **

**FIRST VK FIC THAT IS NOT A POEM! PLEASE NO FLAMING **

**AND SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! **

**Some songs used while listening to this: **

**NONE**

_**~**VK**~**_

Kuran Kaname, he who's heart has been abused recklessly over the centuries.

He is the one who has the power to change everything.

He is the one, who was always the one, for her.

The first and her last.

Kuran Yuuki, she who changed the vampire world and his.

She is his other half, his love, his sister…

And, maybe, his death.

They are the people this dark, sinful world revolves around, and yet,

They share the most innocent feeling for each other.

Will love light there darkened path, or burn out both of there flames faster than anyone could of thought?

This is a confusing game of Chess, one that must be played very carefully.

One he mustn't lose.

Now, all that must be done is for him to assemble his Chess Pieces.

She must help him without knowing,

For he just may lose his queen.

To the disrespectful, old, disgraced knight.

For every tear,

His skin will tare,

As will the Bluebirds heart.

Lavender VS. Burgundy,

Heart VS. mind,

And mind VS Blood.

When she wakes, she will be hooded,

When insanity burns out he will be left with only burns,

Now they must forgive each other, or face extinction.

Or will the King and Queen throw the Game?

Plans, Plans.

What will they be?

But most importantly, who is she?

Her Death will break him,

And the Unknown will break the already broken Knight,

Far past recognition.

Prince and Princess,

Be happy in the others innocent embrace.

Scared senseless,

This is just the beginning, Dear Sister.

Someone will have to pay the ultimate sacrifice,

While the other will never know of the Sinister Deed,

Until the End.

_**~I'll show you a dark dream…tonight, my love~**_

_**~Dreaming, Yuuki~**_

_"__**A deceiving heart",**_

_Kuran Yuuki stared around in fear, looking for the ominous voice protruding her peaceful sleep. Yuuki could see the desert sand around her blowing, while lightning shocked through the night, burning Yuuki's eyes with the sudden light flashes. _

"_**A point to prove,"**_

"_S-S-Suna no joō?" Yuuki stuttered to the dark figure in the cloak, all that was seen was a long and perfect chin and sensual lips. The slender but still full lips turned up in a cruel smile._

"_**A sad realization to deliver,"**_

"_Stop, Stop…" Yuuki begged, the words burned into her mind, her soul, while the figure approached her carefully. The voice was evil and deep, like the crackling thunder around her._

"_**An innocent sinner,"**_

_The figure bent down and extended a hand, a hand with long slender fingers, a pale wrist and sharply shaped fingernails. A hand that she knew very well. _

"_**But will frightful eyes realize the truth,"**_

_Yuuki screamed and kicked as the arms picked her up, the hood falling of the head of the frightful person. Mismatching eyes stared deep into hers, she screamed and struggled, but the relentless arms didn't loosen. _

"_**About the sullen Kings murderous suicide?"**_

_The eyes where painfully hypnotizing as the looked into hers, they made the sandy desert shift and tumble beneath his arms, as she was taken from them, out of the sands of this time._

"_**Sins piled atop of sins."**_

_There in front of her very own eyes was the Kaname she knew so dearly stepping into a bloodied battlefield, where thousands and thousands of vampires waited. _

_Kaname reached out to them with shocking red eyes as they charged at him, where screams where the only sound. Right before the first weapon made contact with Kaname, they all turned to dust._

_Simple dust floating in the breeze._

"_**A few fleeing moments of happiness,"**_

_There was Kaname and that woman, Suna no joō, they where gently talking, Yuuki could remember this being their last talk before she died. She leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. "Good boy, Kaname." _

_Stay with me…just a little longer…Please…_

"_**That's the hope, and sin."**_

_The woman's body shattered, Kaname's repressed sadness and emotions made the vampire inside of him grow, his self-loathing the only emotion surviving in his heart._

_This was to be my job, never yours._

"_**Time will stop for only a chosen few."**_

_There was Kaname and his casket, the casket that held his true body now. He lied back in it, his eyes nothing but pools of sadness and self loathing._

_No reason to live, no reason to ever live again__. His thoughts, then the casket lid closed, and Kaname slept._

"_**The darkest of all Awakenings!"**_

_Rido held the bleeding and dieing body of the infant over the casket, the blood dripping into it, and the half dead Kaname rising out._

_Yuuki gasped out in horror, unknown to the figure. That was Kaname; yet it pulsed with an evil and all powerful glow, while its body instantly repaired itself. _

_Words where spoken, but Yuuki couldn't hear them._

_Rido was bitten by Kaname, and then thrown; the blood thirsty creature looked at the babies' body with a idea in mind, and the body dropped back into the casket. The casket lid slid shut, and the baby cried out.._

"_**Peaceful, gentle moments",**_

_Haruka walked out of a room and a four year old and very hesitant Kaname sat on the couch. His eyes where so, so sad, so lonely. _

"_Kaname, this is Yuuki." Her Father declared holding the baby close to Kaname._

_Kaname looked down at the baby, a wrinkle between his brows. "Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki…" He rolled the name off his tongue, and the baby's eyes opened at the sound. _

_Seventeen year old Yuuki took a step back; the eyes looked directly at Kaname, only Kaname. The form smiled big, reaching its tiny hand out towards him. Kaname leaned forward, his eyes narrowed._

_Haruka looked ready to take the baby at any moment, but the moment its hand made contact with Kaname's face he shut his eyes, grabbing the baby at a speed so fast it was frightening. Haruka blinked at Kaname as he held the baby close to his face, cuddling it happily. "She's mine. You promised." Was the simple statement that Kaname made, while Haruka assured Kaname that she was indeed his fiancée._

"_**Innocent and happy times always have to end."**_

_There was Kaname, carrying the sleeping six year old Yuuki in his arms, away from his manor. The snow rained down on then in hast, and Kaname gently murmured words of reassurance to the sleeping child. _

_So cruel, to be forgotten by your only love. _

"_**Overflowing with kindness,"**_

_Yuuki was guarding the Night Class, she slipped and fell back on her hands and knees, and Kaname reached out to help her with a kind smile._

"_**Glee and happiness filled up to the brim,"**_

_Kaname bit into Yuuki's flesh, savoring the flavor he had never tasted, yet waited so long to. His mind was aloof with happy thoughts of having his Yuuki back. Sad thoughts about how he was damming her to the dark world of the Vampires, the world she had escaped, where pushed back. He would think about them later._

_Yuuki, come back to your rightful place, come back to my side._

"_**But with boundaries."**_

_The freighting moment when she had to decide; Kaname or Zero. His happiness on how she chooses him, on how she would now forever be by his dark side. How one day they would marry, and on day they too would have happy children together._

"_**The truth cannot be changed,"**_

_The sand twisted and shifted again, there was Kaname walking down a road that seemed to be paved with blood, Yuuki recognized it as the hunter HQ. Kaname himself wasn't looking at the people that he was killing; he just stared ahead with that look of his. _

_That look of it being nothing he hadn't done before. _

"_Yuuki" Kaname sighed. _

"_**Innocence is the darkest sin."**_

_The earth quaking moment of madness during the fight, when Yuuki died, and when Kaname had thought he failed. His sadness, anger, his revived loneliness, and loathing to Zero…All mixed into on ball of overflowing power and nerves, until exploding and wiping out everything with a hundred mile basis. _

_I have failed, I failed my Yuuki…_

"_**Their last peaceful moments together,"**_

_Their was Kaname and Yuuki gently laying together on his bed, he softly stroked her hair, memorizing her sent, her face, the softness of her skin, her hair, her._

_Before they would be interrupted._

"_**You now know the truth. Will you still stick by his side? The Sinning Old King of the Vampires?"**_

_Yuuki was back in the sand, lying on it a painful mess. Every muscle hurt, every thought was agony. _

"_If I leave him," Yuuki said as tears gently ran down her face. "What will he become?"_

"_**He will die, and so will you, Child of Kuran Jurri." **__Rido cackled, and Yuuki whimpered at the sharp pain that was emitting for every inch of her body. _

"_**Now leave me to my own sins, Two Faced Princess."**_

_**~Present, Yuuki~**_

Kuran Yuuki awoke with Kaname's tight arms around her, her screams filling the night air. "Shhh, Shhh, its ok. Yuuki, you're with me, I will protect you. Nothing will get you." Kaname repeated things like that over and over again, soothing her and rubbing the sobbing Purebloods back. Loud rustling came from outside the door, and Yuuki guesses Aidou had been awoken by the noise.

She could still feel Rido's touch, feel the pain of time travel, she could smell the blood. And if she dared to close her eyes… Yuuki knew she would still see a black figure, behind him lightning and many century's worth of sand.

"Kaname, Kaname…" She cried his name whilst knowing that his firm and gentle hold on her was the only thing keeping her for soaking up the madness of Kuran Rido.

_That man, _she thought through her tears,_ is a sickness. Passed to everyone he meets, and is deadly to everyone alive, even dead. _


	14. Chapter 13: Letter, Knight, and Choises

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE ALREADY READ THE MANGA!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hino-san. I own nothing! **

**FIRST VK FIC THAT IS NOT A POEM! PLEASE NO FLAMING **

**AND SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! **

**Some songs used while listening to this: **

**NONE**

_**~**VK**~**_

Kuran Kaname, he who's heart has been abused recklessly over the centuries.

He is the one who has the power to change everything.

He is the one, who was always the one, for her.

The first and her last.

Kuran Yuuki, she who changed the vampire world and his.

She is his other half, his love, his sister…

And, maybe, his death.

They are the people this dark, sinful world revolves around, and yet,

They share the most innocent feeling for each other.

Will love light there darkened path, or burn out both of there flames faster than anyone could of thought?

This is a confusing game of Chess, one that must be played very carefully.

One he mustn't lose.

Now, all that must be done is for him to assemble his Chess Pieces.

She must help him without knowing,

For he just may lose his queen.

To the disrespectful, old, disgraced knight.

For every tear,

His skin will tare,

As will the Bluebirds heart.

Lavender VS. Burgundy,

Heart VS. mind,

And mind VS Blood.

When she wakes, she will be hooded,

When insanity burns out he will be left with only burns,

Now they must forgive each other, or face extinction.

Or will the King and Queen throw the Game?

Plans, Plans.

What will they be?

But most importantly, who is she?

Her Death will break him,

And the Unknown will break the already broken Knight,

Far past recognition.

Prince and Princess,

Be happy in the others innocent embrace.

Scared senseless,

This is just the beginning, Dear Sister.

Someone will have to pay the ultimate sacrifice,

While the other will never know of the Sinister Deed,

Until the End.

He formed the plan,

She watched with scorn,

He stilled her with a gentle hand,

And hoped she wouldn't mourn.

The ending is near,

But will he hear…

Her heart broken sobbing,

In his cold dead ear?

_**~I'll show you a dark dream…tonight, my love~**_

_**~Present, Kaname~**_

Kaname stared past at the tan wall as he muttered promises to his Yuuki, who was sobbing hard in his arms. "Shhh, Yuuki, calm yourself. Sleep." His kissed her forehead, forcing her eyes to shut, and to ebb her to sleep in darkness. Something had to be done. All the havoc and death was starting to get to her, and he knew it was not long until her fragile shell broke. Kaname carefully lied her down on the bed, her long and straight hair covering the pillows like a halo of innocence.

Her own innocence.

He had to take action quickly, very quickly. He had to make her stronger.

He restlessly began to pace the room, eyes taking in everything, yet seeming to leave everything out. Then, in the middle of the room, he stopped.

Something was different.

His eyes once again scanned the room, looking and checking his surroundings. There. A single red envelope with his name was sitting on his couch, stuck between his cushions.

He opened the envelope, reading oven the letter, then quickly plopping down on the couch in despair and anger. He was a idiotic mess when she left him, but he should of known to look…Was he that blind to her?

If only he had found the letter earlier, then maybe he would have made things easier on Yuuki.

_**Dear Kaname,**_

_**Please, don't doubt my love for you. I'm not leaving because of something you have done, nor anything of that manor.**_

_** The situation with Zero is making me nervous as it is, and I wish to go and seek peace. I know if you where there Zero would become more hostile than he will already, most likely, be. **_

_** I have taken blood tablets with me, so don't worry. I will be back within a week, and will be unharmed. I know that Zero would not hurt me intentionally, its you I know would get hurt. And that is the last thing I need or want.**_

_** I love you dearly, Onii-Sama. And I ask for your forgiveness, and only your forgiveness. I have hurt you so much, so please do not worry yourself, I will come back.**_

_** Forever Your Yuuki,**_

_**Kuran Yuuki.**_

The letter made him rub his head in annoyance. Why hadn't he thought to find an explanation for her disappearance?

He was a fool. A depressed, idiotic fool.  
But soon his mind began to form on if his plans once again, each step becoming darker and darker with his grimness. She wouldn't need to be stronger. He had sworn to protect her. There was still one danger for them, and he intended to take it off the checkered board.

Weather he survived the battle or not.

_****V*K****_

She awoke to the cold feeling of his absence, but turning her head, she could see the form of her Fiancée, Kuran Kaname. Kuran Yuuki didn't move from her resting spot of the bed, and tried to mimic the deep breathing of sleep.

Her wide burgundy eyes watched him as he worked at writing letter after letter, each and everyone with only a slight difference in composure. The first one his shoulders where tight, his back straight his hands moving jerkily yet not clumsily, while his eyes stared sightlessly at the paper.

The second his head rose higher than the first as if he wanted to keep his dignity while writing it, then slumped pathetically a moment later. It was still dark out, that she could see through large window by his desk. She turned her eyes to the old, and very large, oak clock. It was the middle of the night for them, which meant Kaname would have to be forced back to bed.

She watched him as his eyes grew sad on the last letter, how his long a delicate finger slowly crept across the dried ink. The way he looked like he would be on his knees if he had not been in the chair. His hair was a mess from sleep, but even then he was still strikingly beautiful. His pale skin glittered in the candlelight, making his burgundy eyes flicker with emotion.

He looked like he was mourning the loss of a loved one, one in which he cared for dearly. Her mind flashed back to Suna no Joo, and she wondered if he was thinking of her.

Her pale arms framed firmly around his neck, and her cheek rested against his gentle one, his back automatically straightened, his shoulder tensing up just the smallest bit. "Yuuki…What are you doing awake?"

She kissed his cheek, his neck, and the pale collar bone that prodded out of his velvet skin. Then she returned to resting her head lightly on his shoulder. "Kaname, Don't look so sad. Please. I…Don't want you to be sad…"

When she spoke his name with out honorifics his back released a fraction of the tension it held, but still he remained straight and hard. "I'm fine Yuuki, return to bed, I'll be back with you soon enough." His head was turned, eternal gaze not meeting hers.

Her arms tightened with anger and sadness of her own, winding around shoulders with a silent plea. "Stop that!" She whimpered harshly, and even with her eyes shut she could tell he was shocked with her unexpected outburst. "Stop pretending that I'm a little girl! Stop telling yourself you have to bare my burdens too!" Her shoulders collapsed, and she dropped to her knees, Kaname sliding out of the chair and cushioning her. With her head on his lower abdomen and her arms wrapped around his waist she held him, small tears striking down her cheeks. "Stop pretending you have no emotion!"

Her tearful gaze finally locked with his straight and cool one and she slowly watched as the sad and lonely gaze that had seeped through only occasionally shattered. The madness, sadness, longing, loathing, mourn felt, and even chilling emotion all came pouring out through those beautiful eyes that held her so captivating before. His head slammed back, and his mouth opened in a painful, silent, snarl. His shoulder slumped, and his back loosened.

Glass rained down on them in an impossibly slow drizzle, coating them with tiny stars of grimness. Before her now was not the cold and mysterious man she had come to love, it was a man, after so many thousands of years, was telling someone else his grief.

Kaname didn't cry, he just sat like that, his head back and hair splayed across the edge of his desk and his arms desperately gripping the girl that he loved. Her arms wrapped around his waist tighter, and her head rested on his chest. One of his hands ran through her silken, bedridden locks, while the other gripped at his head furiously.

For hours they sat like at, he in his grief and emotions, and she steadily comforting the man that she loved, the man that had done the same countless times before. "Don't…Leave me." He gasped out in his deep and powerful voice, the hand on his head lying across his face, but one open eyes looming through those spider-like fingers told her everything she needed to know.

"I'll never leave you alone in this world or the next, Kaname. No matter what."

_****V*K****_

"I'll never leave you alone in this world or the next, Kaname. No matter what." Troughs where the words Kuran Yuuki spoke to him, the words that made his finally break. He knew he shouldn't be doing things that would make her sad, that could make her cry. He hoped she would not leave him be if he died. Inside of his hallow heart he wished that she would grasp him and make his swear to return to her side. But he knew that would be a frightful and terrible thing to hope for.

Soon his emotion slowed, but still made the inside of his bones shake with misery.

"_Onii-Sama?" a little Yuuki asked gently, her voice not the least bit troubled by how she and her brother where only inches apart._

"_Yes, Yuuki?" Kaname looked up form his place on the couch, a Yuuki lying contently on top of him._

"_Why do vampires drink blood?" Kaname furrowed his brow, thinking of the best way to answer her._

"_They try to lose themselves in it, and forget their own sins." Kaname answered her truthful, and Yuuki nodded like she knew exactly what Kaname was talking about, even though he was almost certain she was as confused as she was cute._

That's what he did now, he brought down his head and licked pitifully at her neck like young child would his bottle, clamping down on it and drinking away his misery. He drunk until his head was fuzzy and he felt like he would explode with energy. He gently picked her limpining form up off the floor and lied her on the bed. He knew she was very, very dizzy with bloodless, and fighting a battle to stay awake. Still, her burgundy eyes met his without fear, without hatred, or even pain. Only love was etched there.

Kaname pushed back the grimness of the deeds he was about to do, and instead kneeled besides the bed. He leaned down and gently pressed his cool lips to her warm ones, watching how her eyes fluttered shut and slowly raised up again. ":Kaname…?"

"Shhh, Yuuki. I need you to do something for me, ok?" She nodded her head sleepily. "Dream. Dream of me, of my love for you. Dream of my face, not covered in sadness, pain, or even guilt. Dream of us, together and living in a world without sin."

He used his powers to touch her mind, to see his face in her mind. It was his face cleaned of all the emotions that had haunted him for so long, and for once all that was in his eyes was his love for the dear girl laying in his arms.

Then he forced her to sleep, abandoned her and strode out of the mansion. He left his untouched chess board at home, and as many thoughts races through his head, only two where made out completely.

_The Dark Dream is going to end very soon, Yuuki…_

_ And, plans be damned._

_**~Present, Kaname~**_

Sara Shirabuki wound not expect to see Kaname there that Night. Nor would she suspect the figure beside him. Zero Kiryuu, the Knight turned King. He understood that Zero hated him, but hated Shirabuki far more. She had forced him into the King position with his feeling of betrayal for Yuuki, but ultimately having her hurt snapped up all control Sara Shirabuki had over Zero. And for a small moment, Kaname had a glimpse into the past. It was he and Zero, he forcing Zero into a spot both harsh and selfish. Kaname knew, of course, that Zero loved Yuuki, and his affection would only grow. But Kaname Kuran was a mean man. He was jealous of the Knight that got to spend so much time with Yuuki. It both angered and scared him that Zero had the power to rip his dear one away from him.

And he was quite satisfied at the heart broken, grief stricken, loathing look that was shown to him when Zero Kiryuu found out that Yuuki was a Pureblood vampire.

But yet, the White Knight stood roughly besides him, unmasking and moving in tight, stress filled movements. Kaname was smart; he knew how much he was risking by putting himself into the line of the male. This male was scorned, and still shattered from the truth about Yuuki. But still…

The fool still melted on the inside when he heard the name Yuuki. Kaname knew it.

But it wasn't as if Kaname was unaffected by the presence of Zero Kiryuu. His mind, although tight with sorrow and tinges of fear about the upcoming events, was hardened into a flash filled video of the night Yuuki had heard them fighting at the Hunter HQ. Kaname was on edge now, his anxiety about weather or not a new enemy would take up the place of Sara, because their was always another enemy, and what would become of his Yuuki.

Yes, Yuuki.

The one girl that could hinder this monster without a soul, and endless list of sins, into nothing but a whimpering puppy, begging only for her smile and happy touches. Everything was for her, and everything would forever be. He hoped for a time in the future when he could stand her side, and watch her smile and hug him freely. For him to be able to smile back at her, and to love her with the fury of his once passionate soul.

His love for her was the most pure thing he had, and even it was dampened by formalities and lineage. And it, the only thing that kept his rotten soul moving with hope everyday, was what connected him to the retched, foul,…and the most powerful companion he had in battle, Zero Kiryuu.

But that most certainly didn't mean Kaname had to like it.

_**Who do you think did it? WHY WONT YOU **__**People Review**__**~? Will you please take part in my poll? (On my profile) **_

_**I WANT TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPPY OF: Hallow Hearts**_

_**IMPORTANT INFORMATION: **__THE RESULTS ON MY POLL WILL DECIDE WEATHER OR NOT THEIR WILL BE A SEQUEL AFTER THIS!_ **IF I DON'T HAVE ****AT LEAST FORTY PEOPLE**** PARTICIPATE ON MY POLL THAN I ****WILL END THIS STORY AND THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL!**


End file.
